


Фея не спит

by Bellini



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, Магистр Дьявольского культа, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellini/pseuds/Bellini





	Фея не спит

Цзинь Лин вздрогнул, когда Сычжуй еще ближе придвинул свою ногу к его.

— О, простите, — не поднимая глаз, пробормотал Сычжуй и продолжил есть, сжимая палочки своими красивыми длинными пальцами. Но ногу не убрал.

— М-м, да ничего.

В обеденном зале постоялого двора было чисто, вкусно пахло приправами и жареным мясом, но Цзинь Лину кусок не лез в горло. Он отложил палочки и вытянул перед собой ладонь, зачем-то рассмотрел пальцы. Ну, обычные. И не такие красивые… Он скосил глаза на Сычжуя, любуясь его блестящими волосами и белой тонкой кожей. Какая еще еда, если тот сидит рядом, и сердце выламывается из груди от одного только его взгляда из-под ресниц. Цзинь Лин в последний момент сдержал вздох, когда почувствовал ладонь Сычжуя на своем колене. Мимолетное движение, как будто ничего и не было.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — прошептал он.

— Вы еще совсем ничего не съели, — только лишь сказал Сычжуй и аккуратно отправил в рот кусочек мяса. Видимо, на изящество его манер ничто не могло повлиять.

Цзинь Лин разозлился на этого вежливого и зрелого ученика Лань. Сидит и изображает добродетель, а на самом деле решил разыграть нехитрую прелюдию «Я ни при чем, оно само получилось». Цзинь Лин узнавал о Сычжуе много нового после того, как влюбился в него очертя голову. Но ничего, он недавно прочитал в старой непристойной книжке об одной игре, а вот понравится ли она Сычжую, был намерен выяснить сегодня же вечером.

Он поднялся и быстро приобнял Сычжуя, провел рукой по ребрам. Кровь застучала в висках от вида его вспыхнувших щек и влажных губ — невозможное зрелище.

— А-а, к-х-х, думал, упаду, пришлось схватиться за вас, простите. И мне же идти надо, забыл Фею покормить.

Цзинь Лин кое-как заставил себя не прижаться к Сычжую и не обнять, тем самым выдав их отношения. Это Сычжую хорошо, он может творить что угодно, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица. А у Цзинь Лина в штанах становится тесно, и он совсем перестает соображать.

— Но вы же остались голодным, — Сычжуй посмотрел на нетронутые блюда и нахмурился.

— Слишком остро здесь готовят на мой вкус, — Цзинь Лин вскинул подбородок и вышел на свежий воздух.

— Наш Цзинь Лин ничего не ест в последнее время, вздыхает не к месту. Наверное, и его настигло, м-м-м… желание.

— Ты прав, братец, и его настигло желание стать первым на охоте, — произнес Сычжуй.

— Конечно, я именно это и хотел сказать, — ответил Лань Цзинъи.

«Фух», — выдохнул Цзинь Лин, услышав их разговор. Он стоял за тонкой стеной обеденного зала и гладил Фею. Покормить он ее, конечно же, не забыл, первым делом приказав слуге принести собаке воды и еды. Цзинь Лин присел в беседке постоялого двора, а Фея развалилась у него на коленях.

«Сегодня все так и льнут к моим коленям», — Цзинь Лин улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

На небе появились первые звезды, во дворе стихли разговоры, да и ему следовало подниматься в свою комнату. Хорошо, что они решили сделать здесь остановку на ночь перед охотой. Плохо, что стены в этой дыре не толще бумаги.

— Фея, идем спать!

Он забрал у слуги тусклый фонарик, сам найдя свою комнату — у него была отдельная, а ученики Лань ночевали вместе. Скорее всего, они уже легли, света из окон он с улицы не заметил. Цзинь Лину спать не хотелось, он достал свой новый лук, надел перчатки из тонкой, но прочной кожи, натянул тетиву, предвкушая завтрашнее состязание, и услышал тихий стук в дверь. Фея лишь повернула голову и снова свернулась клубком. Он отложил лук в сторону.

— Входи, не такой уж воспитанный Сычжуй, — Цзинь Лин мигом втянул того в комнату, закрывая дверь на замок.

— Я подумал, что если ты не спишь, то тебя что-то тревожит, и решил зайти. Хотя, возможно, это в самом деле невежливо.

— Еще как, Сычжуй, еще как невежливо и невоспитанно, — он подтолкнул его к кровати. — Прости, но люди, приходящие вот так запросто, ночью, не заслуживают другого приема. Хотя, наверное, ты именно на такой и рассчитывал?

— Завтра у нас совсем не будет времени побыть вдвоем. И послезавтра тоже, — Сычжуй провел рукой по его лицу.

— Поэтому тебе так не терпелось залезть ко мне в штаны днем, что даже людей не постеснялся? Жгло тебе сегодня?

— Прости, это тоже было невежливо.

Лицо Сычжуя сохраняло спокойное выражение, но в глазах промелькнуло удивление — все-таки Цзинь Лин никогда не вел себя так грубо, когда они оставались наедине.

— Ох, черт, — Цзинь Лин сдернул с Сычжуя легкую ночную сорочку. Под тонкой тряпкой на нем ничего не оказалось. — Так и шел сюда с голым задом? — он обнял его, прижавшись пахом.

— Прохладно, конечно. Но я подумал, что тебе понравится.

— И тебе не стыдно? — Цзинь Лин, так и не сняв с руки перчатку, потискал его задницу, провел пальцем по расселине. — Вижу, что совсем не стыдно. Хочешь, я отымею тебя сзади, сначала пальцами, а потом вставлю член? Но тебе придется сдерживать свои бесстыжие стоны, иначе всех перебудишь.

По телу Сычжуя прошла дрожь, щеки вспыхнули ярким румянцем.

— Фея не спит и смотрит на нас, мне неловко.

— Раньше надо было думать, когда весь день меня мучил. Ничего, потерпишь. Забирайся на кровать и расставь ноги пошире, как ты умеешь и любишь.

Цзинь Лин подошел к вставшему на четвереньки Сычжую, погладил по бокам, бедрам. Потом вытащил из шкатулки заживляющее масло и размазал по его заднице, протолкнул палец в узкий вход. Собственная рука в перчатке на белой коже Сычжуя казалась большой и грубой.

— Тебе даже не больно, хотя зад совсем узкий. Прогнись еще, хочу рассмотреть получше.

Он увидел, что Сычжуй прикрыл рукой пылавшее огнем лицо, но послушно прогнулся и замер.

— Хоть и стесняешься, но тебе нравится. Так и знал, что нет пределов твоей несдержанности, — Цзинь Лин добавил масла, протиснул еще один палец и медленно задвигал ими в покрасневшем отверстии.

— Однажды ты доиграешься, и тогда я не сдержусь, потащу тебя в ближайшую подворотню, чтобы точно так же нагнуть. И клянусь, тебе понравится, так же, как сейчас. Понравится же? Отвечай!

Цзинь Лин смахнул пот со лба, находясь на самой грани, чтобы не кончить от одного только вида Сычжуя, того, как он мечется под его руками, то насаживаясь на пальцы, то пытаясь вырваться. Глушит свои стоны, прикусывая руку.

— Можешь мою руку использовать, если уж так хочется что-то взять в рот, — Цзинь Лин наклонился и провел ею по губам Сычжуя, почувствовал его горячий язык, лизнувший палец. — Смелее, оближи получше. О, какой же ты способный ученик, — Цзинь Лин приласкал его член. — А сейчас расслабься, хотя ты уже здорово растянут.

Он приспустил штаны, стряхнул капли масла с руки на свой член и, не сдерживаясь, вставил его в одно движение.

Сычжуй коротко простонал.

— Расслабься еще, ты слишком сильно меня обхватываешь, — прошептал Цзинь Лин, снова наклоняясь и целуя спину Сычжуя, — прости.

Он осторожно, на полдлины брал Сычжуя, упиваясь его уже тихими, довольными стонами. Все вычитанные игры вылетели из головы, хотелось только выть от счастья, от того, что Сычжуй сейчас так близок и позволяет ему любить себя, все принимая.

Сычжуй кончил ему в руку, Цзинь Лин всхлипнул от собственной разрядки и затопившей душу нежности.

— Я буду убивать за тебя, Лань Сычжуй, ты слышишь? — прошептал Цзинь Лин, укладываясь рядом и обнимая его.

Сычжуй поцеловал его в висок, помолчал, а потом сказал:

— А Фея так и не спит.


End file.
